


【求RP点梗活动八】⑨ Chichen-Itza Run

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chichen-Itza, Crossing Parallels, Crossing Timelines, F/M, Female Maedhros, M/M, fourth age au, fourth age valinor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】第四纪元AU穿越第四纪元维林诺【出场人物】Fingon、Maedhros（性转）（AU部分）；诺多王室（维林诺部分）【配对组合】小熊/梅（性转）（AU部分）、 梅＆＆小熊（维林诺部分）【文章分级】PG【字数统计】2811【交稿日期】2018年2月16日【点梗人】@茜玛丽尔Yavanna Kement【备注】题目改自Temple Run。为了让AU跟宝钻有点差别，加上没有研究过南美的传说、地理和文化，于是就拿了托老脑洞大如天之《神话的蜕变》来凑数。奇琴伊察：玛雅雨神恰克的信奉者将其视为圣地，并将玉、陶器和熏香被投入圣井中作为对恰克的献祭，在大旱的时候偶尔还会使用活人献祭。





	【求RP点梗活动八】⑨ Chichen-Itza Run

几近圆盘状的月亮高高地挂在天上，令满天的繁星收起了它们本就微弱的银光。枯朽的树干下，是献祭之井边的一座神坛。  
这连年的大旱，使得整座城市处在崩溃的边缘。溶井的水位一再下降，统治者即刻下令将溶水重兵把守了起来。  
也许是恰克又觉得寂寞，想念着他离家出走的、刚刚成年的女儿。巫师也说了，恰克大人要他的女儿回家，奇琴伊察没有按时把优俪送回井里，所以雨神大人愤怒地要整座城市品尝背叛的滋味。明晚，当神明将月亮画成圆盘，神坛上的祭器将滴上异教徒的鲜血以示敬意，刚成年的姑娘会被抛入溶井，直至恰克大人接受了她年轻的灵魂。

“日月在卡斯蒂略被点亮前就已悬挂在天，  
怎会是人们构想出来的雨神的同胞兄？  
星辰早在创世之初便吸附在苍穹黑镜上，  
怎会出自建造蜗牛的众神皇后之手？  
神话传说不过是哄百姓成为顺民的童话，  
诸神远没有他们鼓吹的那般伟大。  
我们的希望在哪？  
难道源自这些谎言之中吗？  
当世界伤毁扭成弯曲的模样，  
哪一阵风儿会将我吹往尘世的彼岸……”  
“您在唱异教徒的歌。”一个沉闷的男声从石牢之外传来，像是有人在故意压低了声音那般，它打断了午夜时分的独唱。粗粝的岩石摩擦声也骤然停下。  
“哦，无知的守祭人啊，我即将接过神明手中的赠礼，为何不能吟唱赞颂我主。”她扔掉了左手握着的白色滑石，跪着挪到只有半人高的石牢栅栏前，身后的岩壁上刻满了对异教之神的颂词。  
“长老要我接您回去。”他翻出了挂在木板上的便携木桶水壶里的石凿子、石锤和骨头铲子。  
“长老？他怎么……咦？你是前不久才来那位，叫……”她使劲想了想，也记不起对方的名字。  
“我是Findekano。见过新教第三执典人。”  
“愿星光照耀你的前路。这里太危险了，你快回去。看守呢？”  
“他们在北面轮班，我前两日在此观察过，我们有时间。”  
“可若被人发现，不仅是你，连你家也……我不过是个邻邦的异族，一个眼睁睁看着父亲被杀、连弟弟们都保护不了的逃荒者。”  
“不会。我原住的村落因为瘟疫被他们一把火烧了。不然我们为什么会不信恰克？”  
“我很抱歉。可夜里太安静了，你哪怕是敲一下，声响都会传得很远。”  
“那我就挖空柱子下面的泥，把基石卸下来。”他说完就开始掘地上皲裂的黄土。干旱助他一臂之力，顺着缝隙一铲子下去，地下被压实的土块撕开了一道更大的裂口。  
“快回去，你真是疯了！你跟长老说，我心意已决，甘愿成为那些尸位素餐者的牺牲品。”  
“不是……”少年抬头，棕色的虹膜在星月辉光下，呈现出一种神奇蓝灰色泽，“救您……是我们神明的意思。”  
“祂有发布新告示？”  
“嗯。”  
“感谢神明大人的眷顾。”邻邦匠师的长女虔诚地向新教的独一之神祷告。  
“来救您的可是我。”少年听完祷告后，不满地补了一句。  
“谢谢你。”

这之后，他俩沉默了下来。在少年的努力下，不一会儿，石牢的地基砖便毫无保护地暴露在空气中。古老的粘结剂早已失去了它的力量，石块松动，他一边把基石向外撬，一边卸下基石顶着的那根细石柱。  
“成了，快走！”少年一把拽住她的右手，想将她从牢里拉出，但他只觉得自己握住了一只手型的骨架和黏糊糊的烂皮肉。执典吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，硬是紧咬牙关，才没有喊出声。  
“您的手……抱歉我……。”  
“我以前写过新教的典籍，所以他们毁了它。”执典换了一只手递给少年。  
“长老会给您好药的。”少年再去看时，她已把右手藏在了身后。  
他们沿着祭坛的边缘向外逃去。月光照在祭坛和出口的溶井里，仿佛给这夺人性命的东西增加了一丝高尚又圣洁的色彩。  
“什么人！”还没来得及跑过溶井，一名手持长木刺的卫兵挡住了他俩的去路，“小鬼胆子不小，竟敢劫走要献给恰克的祭品！队长！”  
长木刺有些像邻邦的长矛，它不像别的劈砍武器，若是没有一块结实的木盾，很难挡住对手的进攻。少年知道这武器的威力，没法硬拼。然而……第三执典她没有防身的东西，而且她右手还没法用。  
“跳井。”执典在他耳畔低语了句。卫兵手中的长木刺狠狠地扎向他们本来站立的位置，  
“什么？”他还没反应过来，就被一把拽进了幽幽深井里。  
“吸气。”执典提醒。  
我还没来得及告诉她，并不是长老和神明要救她，他冒死跑来，只不过是因为爱她。他不过是在新教唱赞美诗时，抬头看了一眼这位跟随长老站在台上，捧着新教法典的她。好感这种东西，大概就是上辈子修来的吧。一头载入这座城邦唯一一口有水的井时，少年这么想道。

晕晕乎乎被拖出水面时，他看到了两处亮光一处头顶上的，一处在眼前。他本还想看得更真切些，却又被一把拉走。正在这时，“嗖嗖”两声，长木刺像鱼叉一样地刺入了水中。  
“这里是新教修的暗道，直接通到村落水渠的。他们一直在新教里抓祭品，于是长老派人挖了这个水下的暗道。”他们轻轻拨开水面，缓慢向亮光前行，“幸亏今年水位下降过于厉害，不然我们得一直憋着气游到尽头。你之前说长老要你来救我，所以我才觉得奇怪。”  
“我怕您真的会死。”  
“嗯，我知道。长老是担心有人会向城邦正教出卖我们，所以才不说的。谢谢你，Findekano，我年轻的小勇士，神明会记得你的善意。”  
“第三执典，我是希望您能记得，而不是什么神明大人。”  
这个暗道是个上坡，他们走了一阵，就完全踩在干裂的泥地上了。可他们踏入拿暗道外的月光里，咸到发苦的大水突然朝他们扑来。执典下意识地抬起右手，被浇了个刺骨透心凉。

彼时，住在内陆的人们几乎不了解海洋。所以当他俩站在太阳下埃尔达玛的白沙滩上，看着一望无际的蔚蓝之海，惊得说不出一句话。  
“啊哈，乌妮，看看我捞到了谁？”两人只见一团浪花在放声大笑，“你最讨厌的诺多俩家的长子。我说你们今天不是都在图娜上摆宴庆祝吗，怎么突然像两个溺水者一样掉她的海湾来了？Nelyafinwe，你手是中邪了吗？来这是瓦娜前些时候给海港带的愈伤绷带，你先绑着。要不是我今日在此做客，你们说不定会被她愤怒的海浪再卷回曼督斯。快离开这里吧，沿着这条河就能回到你们的城市了。”  
神迹神谕……两人心中不约而同地想着。难道他们真的是蒙受了神明的恩典，来到了一片没有干旱、不会挨饿受冻的神域？执典愣愣地看着右手上的绷带，觉得自己像是做梦一般。他们谢过在眼前跳来跳去的一朵浪花，遵从它的意思去寻找一个目的地。

他们沿着河流进入一道大裂谷中，爬上一座青青的山丘后，他们脚下的白色石阶精致得超出这辈子见过的所有艺术品。温暖的阳光刚刚好越过裂谷的边缘，给建筑的轮廓镶上一层柔和的金边，空中则浮动着一些海面吹来的水汽，折射出亮晶晶的闪光。  
“这里就没有别的人？”  
“神域里当是住着神吧。”  
仿佛是印证两人的对话，一栋建筑里传来了朗朗笑声，欢快、清亮又美好的笑声。少年兴奋地跑上台阶，推开虚掩着的门。执典也忍不住好奇，也凑过来看。  
“那人怎么跟您一模一样？除了身高。”少年悄悄指了指一个红发的高个子问执典。  
“我觉得他边上那个跟他聊得很欢的人也很像你，如果你留个长头发。他们看上去真快乐，衣着华丽、食物丰盛，真好。”

山上两人还在羡慕着，可埃尔达玛海湾却出了点小故障。  
“纳牟，你到底开了哪扇门？说啊，奇尔丹去哪里了？要是你把他弄丢在了别的世界，我绝对跟你没完！”  
“汝能否静些，吾正搜寻，须臾可见。”


End file.
